A ring tone is an audio segment played to alert the user of a telecommunications device to an incoming phone call or other type of communication. Ring tones are typically stored as digital audio files on a telecommunications device such as a cellular phone. Customizable ring tones have gained in popularity, as they allow users to set a specific ring tone to be played when receiving a call from a specific person recognized by their caller ID. Many carriers offer services whereby users may download specialized ring tones such as songs or other sound effects directly to a device. In the alternative, digital audio files may be uploaded to a telecommunications device and used as a ring tone. Utilities exist that enable users to create their own ring tones based on pre-recorded sounds, allowing mixing of multiple sounds and other forms of audio manipulation.
However, though a diversity of customization options exists for the creation of ring tones, these technologies only facilitate the singular function of identifying the calling party to the user. Existing ring tone technologies do not provide the user with any additional information relating to the caller or the probable context of their call. Therefore, additional utility would be derived if a ring tone not only aided in identification of the caller, but also provided information as to the probable intent of the caller. The present invention solves this problem through the creation of a ring tone which incorporates the content of previous correspondence with the caller.